Halloween: The Return of Jamie Lloyd
by DeadpoolVoorhees7
Summary: The is a short story I wrote that connects Halloween II - Resurrection. I don't own the rights to the characters, since most of them are from the films.


"Kara? Danny?"

Tommy Doyle walked into his house. It has been twenty-three years since they escaped the clutches of Michael Myers. For the past five years he has been working with Michael survivors, trying to keep them safe.

However, Tommy had one secret. There was a survivor no one new about. Someone they couldn't know about. Someone who could end the terror, once and for all.

"Kara, Danny?"

Tommy opened the cupboard above the sink and backed away, a look of terror on his face. In the cupboard, wrapped in plastic, was Danny's head!

"Kara!" he called out to her as he ran upstairs and stopped. The hallway was filled with steam. Tommy approached the bathroom and stepped through the doorway. Walking to the shower, he opened the glass door, slipping on the water-drenched floor as he tried to back away. Kara had been stabbed multiple times.

Tommy got to his feet and ran out of the bathroom, terrified. He had to call John Tate and the other survivors, to warn them.

Tommy suddenly tripped on an unknown object and tumbled down the stairs. As he got up, he looked up to find, Michael Myers standing before him, holding a kitchen knife.

"You'll never find her." Tommy muttered as Michael thrust the knife into the back of Tommy's neck.

#

It was a dark, moonless night at the institution. Everyone was asleep except for a beautiful woman with dark hair sitting alone at a table. In her hands she held a pale, white,feminine mask with long hair. Suddenly, a young man walked in and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hello, my name is Dion Williamson. What is your name?" The girl, however, did not answer.

"I'm looking for a woman with long dark hair. Someone who looks a lot like you. All I have to do is say one little name. Michael Myers."

At the sound of his name, she dropped the mask and stared Dion in the face.

"Never speak his name."

"Why?"

"Because he'll find me, then he'll kill me."

"No one is going to hurt you, Jamie."

At the mention of this name, she jumped out of her chair and backed away from him

"How do you know my name?" she said, terrified.

"You know the nurse who helped you escape?"

"What about her?"

"She was my mother. I am trying to help you just like she and your decoy did."

"Why are you here and not them?"

"Michael Myers killed them the night you escaped."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get you out of here. Michael Myers has found out you're alive and we we have to move quickly before-"

Suddenly, the whole building went dark.

"Crap, he's here. We have to move, Now!"

They ran out of the room and ran down the hall. They ran for a few minutes until they reached the front exit. Suddenly, Michael crashed through the glass doorway with ease.

"Hide while I distract him." Dion told her, giving her his keys and a piece of paper. "There is a car parked in front of the building. Once you get the chance, run and don't look back. Get in the car and drive to that address. Hopefully we'll meet again."

At these words Jamie quickly hid in a dark corner.

"Hey, stupid, come get me!" Dion screamed at Michael. Michael walked towards him, ready to kill.

"Damn, you're slow!" Dion yelled backing away from Michael. "Don't you ever exercise?"

Jamie, seeing her chance to escape, ran past Michael, out the door and into the car. Michael, hearing the engine start, turned around.

"Hey, Dumbass, I'm talking to you!" Dion said, punching Michael in the back.

Michael turned his attention back to Dion, giving Jamie enough time to escape, and stabbed Dion in the stomach. Michael tossed Dion against the wall and walked out of the building, eager to find his prey.

#

Jamie Lloyd drove for hours, trying to escape her uncle. After a while, she made it to her destination. Pulling into the driveway of a large, white, two-story house, she stepped out of the car, walked towards the front door, then knocked.

"Who is it?" called out a man's voice from inside the house. "I said, who-"

Opening the door, he saw Jamie standing in the doorway, frightened. He also saw Dion's car in the driveway.

"You a friend of Dion's?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why do you have his car?"

"He gave it to me."

"I know that's not true. Dion never lets anyone drive his car. So, did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it."

"Then where's Dion?"

"He died trying to protect me."

"Protect you from who?"

"Michael Myers. Dion gave me his keys and told me to come here."

"Okay, I believe you," he said, as he let her into the house. "By the way, I'm John Tate."

"Laura."

As they walked into the living room, Jamie came upon four more people sitting in chairs.

"Everyone, I have some bad news. Dion's dead.

"What? How'd he die?"

"Michael Myers killed him. Apparently, he died protecting her." John said, motioning to Jamie. "Laura, I'd like you to meet Ronald Jones-"

"You can call me Ronny."

"-Sara Moyer, Freddy Harris and Steven Lloyd."

Jamie stared at Steven for a second, then shook everybody's hand

"Is that your family?" Jamie asked, referring to a picture on the wall of John and a woman holding a baby.

"Yeah. That's me, my wife, Molly, and Jacob, our son." John told her.

Jamie looked at the other pictures in the room. Most of the pictures were of each person in the room, except for Jamie herself. There were, however, two pictures that stood out. One was a picture of Laurie Strode and the other, one of Tommy Doyle and his family.

"Who is that?" she asked, referring to Tommy Doyle's picture.

"That's Tommy Doyle and his family. They were murdered in their home two days ago. Their deaths hit us all hard, but not as much as it did Steven.

"Why was it worse for Steven?" asked Jamie.

"They raised me from a baby." Steven answered her. "When I was a baby, Michael Myers killed my mother. Tommy found me and took me in as his own."

"What was her name?"

"Jamie. Her name was Jamie."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, I didn't know her. Anyway, it was Tommy I was worried about."

"Why's that?"

"About a month before his death he because real secretive. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. John walked into the hallway and opened the door a crack.

"Don't worry, it's just the police." he opened the doorway. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Is that your car out front?"

"It's a friend's."

"That friend wouldn't happen to be Dion Williamson, would it?"

"Why, what happened?"

"Last night, Mr. Williamson broke into an institution and tried to kidnap a female patient. The patient attacked him and escaped using his car."

"How is he?"

He's hurt, but still alive. Anyway, have you seen this woman?" the officer asked, holding up Jamie's picture."

"John, who could tell they weren't being completely honest, answered, "No. Who is she?"

"She's the woman we've been looking for."

"Do you know her name?"

"No. All we know about her is one night, twenty-three years ago, she wandered onto the institution, claiming she could see Michael Myers's victims the exact moment they died. They locked her up the same night. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Yes officer, I'm sure. Have a nice day." John said, closing the door. He then walked back into the living room.

"Laura, did you see Dion die?"

"No. Why?" Jamie answered.

"Because, according to the police, Dion's still alive."

"What, how?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it was Michael. So, Laura, did you attack Dion."

"No!"

"Then why is Dion still alive?"

"Because Michael Myers is after _me_!" yelled Jamie.

"Why is he after you?"

"Didn't you wonder why I didn't ask about the picture of Laurie Strode! Your mother, the one who started all of this! Do you want to know Tommy Doyle's secret, the one he tried so hard to hide! Well, I'm that secret, and my name isn't Laura! It's Jamie Lloyd, and Laurie Strode was my mother! she yelled, pulling out an old photo of Laurie from her pocket and giving it to John.

#

Steven quickly dashed towards the front door, clearly upset. However, as he opened the door, he jumped back in terror. Both officers were dead, one pinned to the door with a kitchen knife, the other laying on the front steps with a slit throat. At the sight of their bodies, the group ran towards the kitchen, Sara leading the way. However, Michael Myers suddenly appeared from behind the back door, closing it shut, and split Sara's skull open with a butcher knife. He then pulled the knife from her head and slowly walked towards the survivors.

"We defeated you before Michael, and we'll do it again!" yelled Freddy, doing a roundhouse kick. However, Michael grabbed Freddy's leg, then swung the blade at his neck, decapitating him. Suddenly, Ronny pulled out a gun.

"Get out of here, I'll hold him off!" Ronny yelled shooting Michael. John, Jamie and Steven ran out of the house and down the street as Ronny backed up to the doorway, firing upon Michael until the gun was empty, then ran after the others. The four of them ran until they came upon the school.

"Steven, Ronny, go around the back!" John ordered.

Suddenly, a car drove up; it was Michael! John and Jamie slammed their bodies against the door as Michael stepped out of the car, forcing it open. They ran inside, closing the door behind them as they ran down the hallway. They opened a door on the left and found themselves in a room with a single window. Suddenly, they heard slow footsteps coming down the hallway. Jamie quickly locked the door as John walked towards the window and opened it, preparing for the worse. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Jamie, come on!" John whispered crawling out the window.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to rattle violently. Jamie backed away as Michael hacked at the door with an ax, eager to reach Jamie. As Jamie reached the window, Michael burst through the door. Jamie crawled out the window as Michael walked towards her. Michael swung the ax at Jamie, missing her by inches as she landed outside. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind Michael.

"Hey, asshole! I'm not done with you yet." It was Dion! Strapped to his body was a bomb. With the detonator in his hand, he limped towards Michael and yelled, "Go to hell where you belong!" He then pressed the button, killing himself and blasting Michael out the window, slamming him against a tree.

"He isn't dead." Ronny spoke, walking up to Jamie and John. Suddenly, the car sped past the others, Steven behind the wheel, and crashed into the flame-engulfed Michael, pinning him. Suddenly, the car caught fire. Steven tried opening the door. However, it was stuck. As Steven sat there, fearful, the car exploded. Jamie walked towards the building's window, grabbed the ax, then walked towards Michael. As he struggled to free himself, Jamie pulled off his mask. Recognizing his face she said, "Goodbye Uncle Michael," then swung the ax, decapitating him.

#

John Tate woke up. It had been a week since Jamie killed Michael Myers. After a minute, he turned his head and leaped out of bed in horror. On the pillow next to his was Molly's decapitated head. He backed into the bathroom.

Nooo!" he cried out, for he had just seen his son's body in the bathtub, barbed wire around his neck like a noose. John turned around and stared into the mirror. Standing right behind him, wielding a kitchen knife, was a mysterious figure wearing a mask similar to Michael's, but with feminine features.


End file.
